Gerald Wallace
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Wallace playing for the Nets |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sylacauga, Alabama |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Nationality:' | American |- Physical stats |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Listed height: ' | 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Listed weight: ' | 220 lbs (100 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | style="vertical-align: top;"| Childersburg (Childersburg, Alabama ) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | style="vertical-align: top;"| Alabama (2000-2001) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | style="vertical-align: top;"|2001 / Round: 1 / Pick: 25th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Selected by the Sacramento Kings |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Playing career | 2001–present ( |1|1}} years) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Small forward |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| |- !Years !Team |- |2001–2004 |Sacramento Kings |- |2004–2010 |Charlotte Bobcats |- |2010–2011 |Portland Trail Blazers |- |2011–2013 |New Jersey/Brooklyn Nets |- |2013–2015 |Boston Celtics |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *NBA All-Star (2010) *NBA All-Defensive First Team (2010) *NBA steals leader (2006) *Naismith Prep Player of the Year (2000) *Alabama Mr. Basketball (2000) *Player Of The Week (11/28/05, 03/25/07, 04/08/07, 01/20/08, 11/30/09) |} Gerald Jermaine Wallace (born July 23, 1982) is a professional basketball player in the NBA as a Small Forward who last played for the Boston Celtics. High School Wallace attended Childersburg High School in Childersburg, Alabama, where he had a very successful career. For his senior season efforts he was named the Naismith Prep Player of the Year, an honor given to the best high school basketball player. College Wallace attended the University of Alabama for one season before declaring himself eligible for the 2001 NBA Draft. NBA Sacramento Kings In three seasons with the Sacramento Kings, Wallace played seldomly, but in the brief appearances he made he was known for his versatility and extrodinary athleticism. In the 2002 Slam Dunk Contest, Wallace finished second to his future teammate and two-time winner Jason Richardson. Charlotte Bobcats In 2004, Wallace was drafted by the Charlotte Bobcats in their expansion draft. Wallace started immediately for the club, and went on to have an impressive season, averaging 11.1 points, 5.5 rebounds, 1.7 steals and 1.3 blocks a game. He continued to improve in 2005-06, before getting injured in January, averaging 14.5 points and 7 rebounds, and ranking in the top 10 in the NBA in field goal percentage (54.142), blocks (2.19), and steals per game (2.44). Since the NBA began counting blocks as a statistic in 1973, only two other players (David Robinson and Hakeem Olajuwon) in league history have averaged over 2.0 blocks and 2.0 steals per game in a single season. Wallace is known for his somewhat reckless style of play that leads to his frequent injuries.Charlotte Observer | Sports For this, he has earned the nickname "Crash".Bobcats reach out to NFL's Panthers for help with Wallace's concussion He missed a total of 39 games in his first two years with the Bobcats, but his energetic and sometimes dangerous behavior that may have caused his injuries was also what contributed to his gaudy defensive stats. Coach Bernie Bickerstaff said of Wallace "Gerald can only play one way and be effective. Energy -- that's his game." In 2006, Wallace attempted to refine his game in order to avoid being injured, and as a result his numbers suffered. The first month of the season, Wallace had only five total blocks (an average of 0.3 per game) and his averages were down across the statline from 2005. Wallace improved his play in the second month of the season, but he went down with a separated shoulder in a December game against the Indiana Pacers. When he returned, Wallace continued his fine play finishing the season averaging 18.1 points, 7.2 rebounds, 2.6 assists, 2 steals, and 1 block in 72 games. Wallace appeared opposite Tim Duncan in the March 2008 "SLAM-UP" centerfold for SLAM Magazine. Wallace suffered a Grade 3 concussion on February 23, 2008 after taking an unintentional elbow to the face from Sacramento's Mikki Moore. It was his fourth concussion in as many seasons with the Bobcats. It was not clear when he would return, although Grade 3 concussions are defined by the American Association of Neurological Surgeons as ones that "involve post-traumatic amnesia for more than 24 hours or unconsciousness for more than five minutes. Players who sustain this grade of brain injury should be sidelined for at least one month, after which they can return to play if they are asymptomatic for one week."Occupational Hazard: Updates on Yao, Butler, G. Wallace He returned later on in the season, finishing the year with a new career high in points, rebounds, and minutes. He suffered a partially collapsed lung and a fractured rib after being flagrantly fouled by Los Angeles Lakers' Andrew Bynum on January 27, 2009; Gerald Wallace of Charlotte Bobcats Suffers a Partially Collapsed Lung ESPN.com, January 28, 2009 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:People born in 1982 Category:Small Forwards Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Former Sacramento Kings players Category:Players drafted in 2001 Category:Alabama Alumni Gallery GerladWallace.jpg References Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who wear/wore number 45 Category:NBA All-Star participants